Ice Crystal
by I Stop For Weasley Twins
Summary: Crystal had spent her whole life alone just her, the streets and her strange ability to control ice. Upon a chance encounter with Nick Fury she is recruited into the S.HE.I.L.D. After 19 years of having nothing she's making something of her life but then just as things start making since she meets Loki and is drawn to him like pieces of ice in a Crystal
1. Chapter 1

Ice Crystal

Chapter 1

It was a cold gray evening as Crystal looked around for someone to pickpocket. Despite popular belief that every thief out there was common trash Crystal had no choice in the matter. She was cold ,hungry and homeless. She hugged her tattered hoodie closer as if it could offer any real warmth. Then as she peered above her tangled blonde hair with icy blue eyes a mysterious African American man in a long black trench coat walked down her alley.

Not only that but he was carrying a couple very heavy grocery bags. Man it looked as if that guy was going to feed an army! Crystal knew what do by now after all nobody expected a skinny little homeless girl to be able to summon arctic ice from her very fingertips. It had taken a good ten years to prefect the art of using her abilities to rob people of their groceries but by now at age nineteen she knew what she was doing. She inhaled and exhaled once to get into focus and before the man knew what was happening his feet were being gripped by ice fingers tugging at his boots.

This was it all she had to do was grab the groceries and run. Normally this would have been easy to do but she was very weak from lack of food and the bags were weighing her down. She ran as fast as her numb legs would carry her but whenever she stopped to catch her breath foot steps would echo off the tall buildings. She fell to her knees not able to run anymore and fell to her knees in exhaustion. She looked down at the ground were to expensive looking black boots with many shiny silver buckles appeared.

Her trembling hands let go of the paper bags and she looked up at the man with pleading eyes" Look I'm sorry, really sorry please don't call the cops man." The man looked down at her with an unreadable stare."How did you do that?" Crystal gave him a little nervous laugh" I took your grocery's and ran like hell." He shook his head" That's not what I meant a saw you hold your hand out next thing I know I'm trapped in the ice.

The homeless young women was terrified of the foreboding figure hovering over her so she dare not lie" I've always been able to control the ice ever since I was a kid I don't know why I do but I do." He knelt down revealing an old fashioned eye patch but used his good eye to make direct eye contact" my names Nick fury, Director of S.H.E. they can help you, train you to use your powers." Crystal knew better than to listen to a strange mans words

" I'm not going anywhere with you!" Still on the ground she used her knees to back away from him. He held his hands up in the air and stepped back" Hey I never said you have to come with me but if you become a recruit at S.H.E.I.L.D you'd have food, education and a roof over your head." The young woman had never been more suspicious in her life" Oh really and what's the catch?" Nick shrugged" You follow orders and you fight where you're needed."

Just as he turned to leave the desperate girl on the ground tugged the edge of his trench coat" I must be insane but alright I'll go with you." He helped her to her feet." My cars just down the street." To say it was a nice car would have been an understatement. It was a black mustang with the highest tech Crystal had ever seen in her life. As she got in the expensive car a warmth washed over her entire body. Nick had a sympathetic look on his face, god she hated when people looked at her that way it just reminded her what a pathetic case she really was.

"I was cold so I left the heater on." Was he kidding? Crystal was sure it was obvious that she had been in the process of freezing to death. Maybe he was trying to not be that obvious about the fact that he felt sorry for her but it was when they got to S.H.E.I.L.D that she truly realized she hadn't been lied too. It was a huge building like white house huge and swarmed by people in suits and shades carrying guns.

The inside was even more magnificent and full of technologies that Crystal had never seen before in her life. Everyone stared as the two walked by curious and stunned to see why Fury had brought a helpless homeless girl into their organization.

**Okay guys I have really high hopes for this story so be sure and review for me please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Crystal

Chapter 2

Just as Crystal was started to get really sick of the stares she was attracting fury led her to a large room. "This is agent Romanov's old room feel free to use anything she left behind." Crystal nodded" Thanks director Fury." As he walked away she plopped down on the bed. Now to the average person the bed would have been extremely uncomfortable but to Crystal who hadn't lay in a decent bed in twelve years it was like laying in cotton candy. She smiled to herself, this was actually happening. She was going to have a place to stay, food to eat and the one thing she had always dreamed of an education.

The only property she owned was a tattered old physics book that a collage student had dropped in the gutter. She had been taught everything she knew by a kind old professor who took pity on her until one day he just stopped coming to visit her in the alley where she slept. Now things were going to be different she wasn't going to be another homeless person dying cold and alone on the street. She shrugged off her tattered hoodie and opened the bathroom door. There was a small black comb missing a few teeth.

Not that Crystal was complaining though it had to beat brushing your hair with the skeleton of an old fish right? It was extremely painful running the broken comb though her tangled hair but she was able to tear her fingers through the worst of the knots, she used the comb to finish the job. The water in the white porcelain sink turned coal black as she washed her face and hands but looking up had her reflection she saw something she had never seen before. Under all that grime and dirt she really wasn't too bad looking of a girl.

She decided to try out the shower next. What a feeling it was to have the near boiling hot water wash away the filth of a life of the street. It took a good hour to scrub off all the mud that was caked to her skin and that combined with shaving and scrubbing her head as hard as she could she took a two hour shower. She opened up the walk in closet which was empty aside from a pile of old clothing. What would normally be very tight clothing fit loosely around the starving girls frame. She looked up to find some used bullets and one silver dagger with a carving of a black widow spider on it.

"You like that huh?" a female voice caused crystal to whip around quickly" Are you agent Romanov?" A beautiful woman with crimson red hair nodded curtly" Yes I am I'm here to train you."Crystal cocked her head to one side" I've been hearing a lot about training but I'm not really sure what I'm training for." Natasha grabbed her arm with an urgency" All in due time but for now you need to learn basic combat tactics. She was led into a huge black room full of exercise equipment and a huge blue mat.

Agent Romanov stepped on one end of the mat" Now use your abilities to attack me." Crystal was a bit apprehensive about this, something told her that this woman was a lot more dangerous then she appeared. Still she didn't want to end up back on the street so she obeyed and sent a few pointed icicles Nat's way. She easily avoided them, grabbed Crystal by her wrist and knocked her to the ground. Crystal looked up at her and blinked a few times in shock" Wow, that was amazing." The way she smirked the older woman really did seem as poisonous as a black Widow.

She helped the ice wielder up" Your focusing to much on your power you need to hone your entire body into a weapon because your power can only get you so far. Crystal nodded taking in everything she was hearing. It had only been one training session but it was pretty hard not to look up to Natasha Romanov. She was a strong, talented woman who knew what she wanted in life. Crystal hoped that one day she would be something like her. "You did well." Wait had Crystal just heard what she thought she'd just heard. Natasha chuckled" You may have not been able to knock me down but you didn't assume you could knock me down. You know that listening can be worth a lot more than just attacking someone. Which is why I'm going to let you guard our most dangerous nut case, Loki."


	3. Chapter 3

Ice Crystal

Chapter 3

As Crystal walked down one of the long narrow halls of S.H.I.E.L.D she thought about why her, a new recruit of all things was being ordered to watch over a high security prisoner like this Loki guy. She took a deep breath and opened the door to find the last thing she expected. She had expected one of the criminals she had gotten used to seeing on the streets: a big burly man with tattoos, ripped muscles and a decent amount of prison scares but this guy with his pure white skin, long dark locks that feel to his shoulders and piercing blue eyes really did look like a god.

He spoke in a soft silvery voice" What's this then? Another agent sent to watch me. What makes you think you're worthy of even being close to a being such as myself?" Crystal shook off the trance that he had put her under" You're pretty mouthy for a guy who's all locked up." He looked her up and down with those deadly piercing blue eyes of his" Let me see you're clearly underfed and in such awe of me that I can only guess Fury picked you up off the street out of pity." She glared at him" Not bad now let me try, you act like your this great king when really your a spoiled little boy who's daddy doesn't love him."

He slammed his fist against the glass" You pathetic little insect you know nothing of the way the universe works. You came from nothing and you believe if you work hard enough you will be able to scrape and claw your way to success but you are and always will be nothing. Crystal turned away from him breathing deeply and blinking away a few tears. "You don't know anything about me you don't even know my name." She needed to get away from him far away, as far away as she possibly could. So as soon as the door shut behind her she ran down the hall and into the only room that was unlocked.

She sank to her knees and buried her head in her arms. "Um are you alright?" a gentle voice asked her. She looked up to find a gentle face looking down at her with concern. Crystal blinked away her tears" I'm sorry I thought this room was empty." The kind faced man sat next to her on the ground" I'm Dr. Banner." The young woman wiped her eyes" I'm Crystal." Dr. Banner nodded" Well Crystal do you wanna tell me what's bothering you?" Crystal sighed" Well I'm new to S.H.I.E.L.D and my first job was guarding Loki but he kind of got to me."

Bruce nodded understandingly" Well don't blame yourself Loki has a way of getting to people." She nodded" yea he really got inside my head" It turned out that Bruce Banner was really easy to talk to and she ended up telling him all about her past and he told her about his condition. Crystal sighed again" I need to get back down there I have a job to do." Bruce looked down at her with a surprised expression on his face" You're going back there?" She shrugged" I can't believe I'm saying this but S.H.I.E.L.D is all I've got I need to prove to Fury that I have what it takes."

She took a deep breath and opened the door to find a smirking Loki sitting on his prison bench" Well Well I thought I had chased you off to easily."

**Yea this is a short chapter and I apologize for that but I'm kind of at a loss for words right now. Maybe some reviews will get those creative juices flowing ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ice Crystal

Chapter 4

**well I have 6 followers so I suppose people just don't wanna take the time to review**

Crystal had only been off the streets for a few days but she just couldn't get used to sleeping at night. Where she was from there was nothing more dangerous than what lurked in the dark. All kinds of creeps came out at night and she just couldn't get over that feeling. She sat about and decided to raid the kitchen. She slipped out of bed and felt shivers go up her spine as her feet touched the hard wooden floor. She didn't want to wake anyone so she tiptoed down the hall and into the kitchen. Well she thought she had gone into the kitchen when actually with it being so dark, she had wandered into Loki's prison chamber.

She felt her heart racing if he saw her it would happen all over again. He would get into her head and make her feel like trash all over again. She had never been more terrified in her life terrified of him turning her bones to jelly with that soft silky voice of his, she hated him so much. She held her breath trying to be as quiet as possible when she tripped on the control panel of his cadge and hit her knee on the cold unforgiving ground. Loki's head snapped up from the bench he was resting on" Who's there I order you to show yourself" Crystal rolled her eyes" Relax you're majesty it's only me."

She couldn't see much but the shadow of his shoulders visibly relaxed."You're voice? You are the mortal from yesterday?" Crystal sighed" Look enough with all this mortal stuff my name's Crystal alright." Loki found this girl very odd. Not twenty four hours ago he had tried to destroy her through words of poison and now she well introducing herself to him. What was her game? "What are you doing here?" he spat out at her. She hopped up on the table which was difficult to do in the dark. "I haven't been here long, I was trying to find the kitchen but I found you instead."

he was silent for a moment" I see and yet you stay?" She shrugged" As long as I'm here can I ask you something Loki?" She could see the silhouette of his head nodding curtly" What's with you and all this take over the world stuff?" He pushed a lock off dark hair away from his nose" If you must know I'm doing humanity a favor, look what you do with your freedom. You slaughter each other, steal and fight to what end? If I were to rule you than you would have purpose." Crystal shivered a bit and considered his words" Yea but what do you care what we do? Can you honestly tell me you want to rule humanity for it's own good?"

A part of him ached to tell her that he wanted revenge on his brother for taking the thrown away from him but it wasn't as if she would understand, no one understood. He turned away from her as he turned away from everyone who questioned him" Leave me mortal we are done talking." She was annoyed, she really thought she was starting to get somewhere that maybe just maybe there was more to this guy then a powerful staff and a take over the world complex. That obviously wasn't going to be shown tonight but just before she shut the door behind her she turned back and in a barely audible tone whispered" Bye Loki." He turned towards her to say something clever but when he did look back she was gone.

As Crystal tiredly staggered back to her room a bit exhausted from talking with Loki for so long she brushed past someone she recognized as Tony Stark. When you're homeless one of the few things you have to do all day is reading discarded newspaper. He looked back at her than did a double take" Hey aren't you that kid Fury brought in looking like crap?" She scoffed" You're not exactly a prize yourself but yea that was me." His chocolate eyes trailed up and down her body" Well you clean up pretty good sweetheart." She rolled her eyes" Look I got to be someone, somewhere being away from you, see ya' bye.

**Well that's it for this chapter let me know what you think by reviewing **


	5. Chapter 5

Ice Crystal

Chapter 5

Crystal had been working for the S.H.I. for about a week and things were already incredibly hectic. Loki had managed to escape his cell but no one knew where he was it was as if he had just vanished into thin air. Still this was one of those moments Crystal had to herself, she sat down on her bed enjoying one of the few pleasures she had ever known in the world, playing the flute. It was an old flute given to her by a sympathetic music teacher that had seen her on the street. At any rate she loved her flute but little did she realize she was being watched.

Loki had managed to escape his cell without making a sound but had heard footsteps echoing down the hall. He had to think fast as his pale slender fingers fumbled with a door knob until the door swung open and he stumbled into the room. As his icy blue eyes scanned the room he found the young mortal completely immersed in some kind of instrument. How had she not seen him? At closer inspection he could see that her eyes were closed as the haunting sound escaped from the instrument. He was completely hypnotized was the sound.

It was so beautiful, it couldn't be a mortal of all things that was creating this beautiful sound. It must be the instrument, that hypnotizing sound could not be coming from a mortals lips. As Crystal opened her chillingly blue eyes she gasped dropping the flute. Loki hesitated but slowly, gently picked up the delicate instrument and caressed it with his finger tips. Crystal cocked her head to one side but instead of contacting fury she spoke softly" It's called a flute." The god of mischief looked down at her as if seeing her for the first time" I see."

Crystal gently took the flute from his hands and stroked it lovingly. "This is one of the few things I owned before I came to S.H.E.I.L.D. Well I had that and this, she showed him some military dog tags. These were my fathers he went MIA and was never seen again. Loki sat on the bed next to her"and your mother?" The young agent stiffened" When I was seven I accidentally turned my room to ice, my mom freaked out and left me on the street to die. Loki looked at her curiously" You were seven?" She looked up into his eyes" Yea why?" He looked down at his boots" That just seems a bit cruel" Crystal scoffed at him" In case you haven't noticed you're the king of cruel but you're right Loki it wasn't right." For the first time since she had met him Crystal saw that Loki was capable of showing emotion, his icy blue eyes were full of compassion and even understanding. Then something incredible happened slowly, methodically his pale skin turned a deep blue and his his eyes turned completely blood red. He looked down at his hands and gasped, he jumped off the bed as if it were made of fire and turned away from her. Crystal gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off roughly" Take your hands off me me mortal! I do not need your pity, I don't need anything from you." She wrapped her slender fingers around his cool wrist "Wait, I can help you." He shook his head" No one can help me, Crystal."

**I just wanna say I'm really sorry about these short chapters but I have this horrible case of writers block. So if any one has any cures let me know in your reviews. But Look on the bright side Loki called her by her first name :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ice Crystal

Chapter 6

This was it the final battle, Loki's army was destroying the city and Crystal had been ordered by Fury to stay behind. How the hell could he do this to her? Okay sure she wasn't technically an avenger but she had spent all her time at S.H.I.E.L.D working and training with the now late Phil Coulson. Just when she couldn't take it anymore a chitari on a hover craft came crashing through the glass window. Crystal froze it solid and hopped on the hover craft. She held on tight" Sorry director no way I'm gonna miss this." In the mist of all the chaos she saw Loki being hurled around like a rag doll. Something in her snapped when she saw that happening; Loki needed help but she couldn't help him giving him aid would mean helping the enemy the same guy who was calling all this destruction.

With all her worry she suppressed the urge to help him and stood over him ice daggers at the ready. She could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at her. Had he expected her to help him when he was hurt? If he did he certainly didn't voice it" If it's all the same to you; I think I'll have that drink now." The avengers as battered and bloody as they were decided to go off and go eat at Tony's suggestion. Crystal had politely declined" You guys go ahead I'm kind of tired." Tony scoffed" From all the not fighting you did ice queen?" but they left anyway leaving her alone with Loki. She pushed in the number code on the key pad to his new cell and Knelt down next to him. She couldn't read his expression but he looked like he was in a lot of pain. She gently removed the muzzle from the back of his head causing him to gasp.

"Does that feel better." He turned away from her" Why are you here?" Crystal shrugged" You know I really have no idea but something tells me I need to be here." She unbound his hands, he rubbed his bruised wrists" Aren't you afraid of what I might do?" She shook her head" You're a pretty smart guy Loki I don't think you would attack me without a weapon." They sat silently for a moment before Crystal spoke plainly" When we were talking in my room what happened to you?" Loki looked down at his hands" I am a Jötunn when my father was at war he adopted an infant left behind amidst all the chaos. Which is why he never wanted me to be king." He slammed his fist against the glass and exhaled deeply." Crystal thought about his words" So you tried to become king of earth to make up for your loss." Loki growled" I would make a far better king then my brother could ever imagine!"

Crystal placed a hand on his shoulder" You've been dealt a rough hand in life instead of dwelling on the past why not focus on the future?" He chuckled darkly" Now that I have failed I have no future." This time he didn't push her hand away but he did stiffen up" Does my sorrow amuse you mortal?" Crystal shook her head" With all the crap I've been through it's pretty hard for me to feel sorry for people." Loki finally made eye contact with her" forgive me." He gripped her chin gently and tilted it up, barely brushing his soft cool lips against hers. Crystal whispered in a barely audible voice" what was the for?" He shrugged" Just wanted to satisfy my curiosity" Crystals mouth had gone completely dry" I'm uh pretty tired I'm gonna crash for the night." That night she dreamt of of skin cool to the touch and long slender fingers tangling themselves in her hair.


End file.
